


Anything You Want

by Clarimonde, Iratherbewithmydogs, mxartbotboy



Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Din, Hunter/Prey - Freeform, M/M, Mando husbands, Mando’a, Mando’a dirty talk, Smut, bottom!Din, cockriding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarimonde/pseuds/Clarimonde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iratherbewithmydogs/pseuds/Iratherbewithmydogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: Like a predator pouncing on his prey, Corin felt familiar hands take hold of his ankles and pull him out of the fallen tree. Corin’s heart almost stopped, shocked eyes coming face to face with silver beskar, the iron grip of the Mandalorian keeping him in place.“Found you,” the low voice growled.Written with the prompt 'Hide and Seek'
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Corin Valentis (LadyIrina AU)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109
Collections: May The Smut Be With You





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



Corin ran through the thick foliage of the jungle, trying to put as much distance as possible between himself and the man who was hunting him. He could feel his muscles starting to burn, his legs aching with every step he took, but he didn’t stop- couldn’t, not with his chaser so close. He could almost feel him breathing down his neck. Corin kept running and running, knowing full well what would happen if he let himself get caught.

He stopped. The ex-trooper didn’t know how much ground he had covered but judging by the frantic beating of his heart, it had been a lot. He could still feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, his breath coming out in short puffs that made him slightly dizzy. He looked around, studying his surroundings with the clinical, trained eyes of a soldier in search of a suitable hiding spot. The thick undergrowth of the jungle hid his footprints well enough, but they were too short to hide his whole body even if he were to lay down; the branches of the trees were too thin to hold his weight, so climbing them was out of the equation. Corin cursed under his breath, desperation starting to creep inside his mind. _He was running out of time_.

And that’s when he saw it, the big, hollow body of a fallen tree densely covered by several types of plants, none of which registered as poisonous to the ex-trooper. The trunk was barely illuminated by the stray rays of sunlight that escaped the thick cover of the canopy, making it easy to overlook. Corin didn’t waste more time and crawled into the surprisingly clean space, making as little noise as possible.

Din stalked silently through the dense foliage, in no particular hurry. The heat of the jungle made it hard to track footprints with his sensors but he still found it easy to pick up his prey’s trail. Slight disturbances in the greenery and a telltale lingering trace of a familiar scent made it as easy as following a well trodden path. The prey was swift but had to stop eventually. No one could run forever, and then the hunter would be on him. He intended to take his time, to enjoy the chase. 

Some time later he emerged into a clearing. This was the place, he felt sure. He made a careful inspection of his surroundings; the undergrowth was sparser here, no use for concealment. The tall trees would be no use to his prey if he tried to fight, branches not strong enough to hold weight. Din smiled to himself as he switched the visor to pick up heat signatures. If he was close enough he would have him. A faint pulse of heat emitted from a fallen tree– sneaky little mouse– and he moved closer, footsteps now making more noise. There was always still a chance his prey would try to bolt, prolonging the hunt.

Corin held his breath, the familiar heavy steps of his pursuer getting closer and closer. He could see movement through the small cracks of the wood, the shape of a cloaked figure moving around the clearing leisurely as if he was just on a stroll. The ex-trooper didn’t dare to move a muscle, his own heartbeat feeling loud inside his own head. His whole body was frozen in anticipation, all his senses focused on following the other man’s every movement.

After what felt like hours, the hunter started to retreat. The heavy sound of his boots started to fade, his silhouette moving away in the opposite direction of his hiding place. Corin felt a chill running down his spine. He knew he should feel relieved, grateful even, that his pursuer had lost his track. And yet, he could only feel uneasiness taking hold of his body. 

_This wasn’t right._

He strained his ears, trying and failing to follow the sound of the bounty hunter moving through the jungle. He couldn’t catch anything, not his footsteps, not the way the leaves grazed against his body. He couldn’t even hear the familiar, subtle sound of beskar moving over fabric that seemed to follow him all the time. 

In hindsight, that should have been answer enough. 

Like a predator pouncing on his prey, Corin felt familiar hands take hold of his ankles and pull him out of the fallen tree. Corin’s heart almost stopped, shocked eyes coming face to face with silver beskar, the iron grip of the Mandalorian keeping him in place. 

“Found you,” the low voice growled, wicked amusement lending the modulated voice a teasing tone, “What shall I do now I’ve caught you, little one? I think you need to pay for making me chase you. Did you really think you could escape?” 

Din shifted forward, moving his hands slowly up the trembling body beneath him, keeping him pinned with his thighs as he crawled up his prey's torso. Once he drew level, visor locked on wide blue eyes, he straddled the man beneath him and pinned both his hands above his head, “Are you going to behave _mesh’la_? I can make this easy for you or hard.” 

A low whimper came from the beautiful lips of his captive and Din smiled. He leaned in close, “Tell me this is okay, _cyare_? If you need me to stop, tell me.” 

In reply, the man pinned below him bucked up with his hips, “Don’t make me beg hunter, you caught me. I’m yours.”

Corin breathed out, feeling trapped and revelling in it. The hunter’s body was heavy, his beskar on his thighs clacking against Corin’s own armor. Din’s gloved hands felt rough against the exposed skin of his wrists, his hold tight enough to leave bruises. 

“Good,” the Mandalorian whispered, his helmet tilting in a way Corin knew was assessing. It seemed like the man hadn’t planned this far into their game. The ex-trooper filed that bit of information away in his brain while he still could, ready to use that as an advantage. 

“Now, I’m sure I asked you a question. You should know by now I don’t like it when you ignore my questions. I said, what should I do with you, my little prey?” Din used his weight to press down on Corin’s growing erection.

“Anything you want, sir,” Corin gasped, hips twitching and spasming in surprise.

Din sat back on his haunches, using his hips to keep Corin down. The man was flushed, still trembling with anticipation; he looked delicious. Din removed his helmet and allowed himself a moment to just gaze at his _riduur_ without the filters, “So perfect. Are you going to be good for me?” 

“Yes sir, _please._ ” 

“Hush now, you’ve been good so far. You deserve a little reward.” 

Din leaned forward and claimed that perfect mouth, running his tongue along the seam of his lips. A groan made him grind down again as Corin opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He smirked but allowed it, the taste and feel of his _cyare_ was something he could never get enough of. 

Corin was becoming more undone, a gorgeous sight but he forgot himself in his excitement and began to slide fingers under the hunter’s armour. Din immediately pulled back, “Naughty little boy, I think you need another lesson. Stand up and take off your clothes. I want to watch you.” 

He climbed off Corin and sat on the log to watch, spreading his cloak out first on the ground.

Corin did as he was told, quickly disposing of both his armour and the clothes underneath. He had been collecting more and more beskar lately, some of the pieces coming from his own bounties and others gifted by his _riduur_ or other members of the covert. He placed them carefully beside the fallen trunk; cuirass going first, followed by his pauldrons, vambraces, and thigh guards. He made quick work of his clothes too, taking off boots, pants, and underwear but hesitating on the shirt. His eyes met the brown ones of his _riduur_ , a silent question there. Corin wouldn’t mind either way, but he wasn’t the one setting the pace of their little play.

“Everything,” Din commanded, one gloved hand working on the button of his pants. His eyes roamed over every inch of exposed skin, a faint blush dusting his face and betraying his own arousal. Corin almost ripped his shirt off, not wanting to wait for a second more. 

“Now lay down,” the hunter ordered, lowering his own pants just enough to get his dick out and stroke it, “I want to see you screaming under me as I ride you.”

With Corin flat and spread out for him, Din finished shedding his own clothing from the waist down, toeing off his boots and laying the beskar pieces gently next to Corin’s. Crouching over his _riduur_ , knees pressing into the sides of bare hips, Din watched a deep flush bloom down Corin’s neck and across his chest. Already, beads of sweat from the heavy jungle heat were dripping down Corin’s rib cage and he panted open-mouthed as Din stroked himself. Leaning down, one gloved finger traced its way across damp skin. Corin whimpered, shifting under the light touch. 

“No,” Din said, suddenly pressing into the flesh next to Corin’s hipbone, “You’ll stay still for me, hmm? Until I’m finished with you?”

Corin gasped as Din pushed a little harder, nodding his head frantically. Din tilted his head, controlling his breath as his hand sped up, “Let me hear you. Good boys speak when spoken to.” Din’s finger moved downwards towards the base of Corin’s length to emphasize his request. Swallowing thickly, Corin looked up, blue eyes dark and hazy. 

“I’ll stay still for you, sir.”

“Good.” 

With a flick, the tip of Din’s finger ran up Corin’s now-hard cock, which twitched against his stomach. As promised, though, Corin remained still, watching intently as Din let go of himself to pull off his gloves.

Corin watched with growing interest as the Mandalorian moved to his discarded pants to retrieve a familiar, half used bottle. The ex-trooper bit his lower lip, wanting desperately to taste the golden skin of his _riduur_ , to leave his mark among the constellation of scars that littered his body.

“Din,” he whispered unconsciously, the name slipping from his parted lips like a prayer. The bounty hunter ignored him, too preoccupied with opening the lube and pouring a good amount on his long fingers. He played with it for a few seconds to warm it up, the sticky fluid dripping and bringing back all kinds of memories to Corin’s mind. For a second, he almost wished Din would use those fingers to fuck him instead. His _riduur_ knew how to make his body sing, how to milk him until he was coming dry and painful under his touch. But they could do that later.

Corin would enjoy the ride for now.

“I’m going to touch myself,” Din; voice was languid and unconcerned, “Prepare myself for that big cock of yours and you’ll watch every second of it.” 

He kept talking, his lubed fingers reaching back to where Corin wanted to bury himself, “And you won’t touch until I say so. You will keep your hands up here,” Din used his clean hand to move Corin’s arms over his head, “And you wont move until I tell you.”

Inhaling sharply, Din slid the first finger in, pushing all the way down to his knuckle in one fluid motion. He bit back a groan at the pleasant burn, balancing himself with a tight grip on Corin’s thigh. While he had adequately prepared himself before their adventure out into the jungle, over an hour had passed and Din took a moment to adjust before he flexed his wrist, hip rocking against his hand.

Corin’s gaze was raking over him, nostrils flaring and pupils blown wide. His hands lay obediently above his head and the stretch pulled the muscles of his chest and abdomen taut. Boiling with impatience, the tip of a second finger joined the first and Din’s grip moved up to press Corin hard into the ground with his palm flat against his sternum. The movement caused their cocks to brush together and Corin moaned, eyes fluttering. 

Din huffed as he stretched himself, “So fucking beautiful like this, _bid kandosii’la bal shekemiryc, ner cyar’ika. Tion’an par ni, elek_?” He pulled his fingers out and bent down, nose running along Corin’s jaw as he positioned himself, “ _Ke’rejohaa’ir ni_.”

“ _Ni– ni cuy–_ ” The vowels caught in Corin’s throat as Din sank down, twisting into a whine, “Ah, fuck, _Din_.”

Corin gasped, feeling the tight heat of his _riduur’s_ body surrounding him. It was a maddening, addictive kind of pleasure, one he still wasn’t used to after all this time. It had been a surprise, back when they were still exploring each other’s bodies for the first time, to discover how much his _cyar’ika_ loved being fucked. The unexpectedness of it had faded by now, but the initial shock when the man took all his length inside was still the same. 

“You feel so good, _ner kar’ta_ ,” the ex-trooper grunted lowly, making a considerable effort not to fuck up into that welcoming heat.

“Corin,” the Mandalorian groaned, balancing himself in Corin’s lap and pushing down as far as he could go. He ground down a few times, savouring the stretch of his _riduur’s_ cock deep inside him, “Be patient, _cyar’ika_ , or you won’t get what you want.” Din reached down to grab Corin’s hair in his fist and pull him up for a kiss.

“Please.” The pain from his scalp sent pleasure shocks directly to Corin’s dick, “Please, _ner kar’ta_ , I’ll be good” 

“ _K’uur_ , my love, I’ll give you what you need,” Din whispered against his lover’s lips before letting him go, sitting back up and lifting himself almost completely before fucking himself back down on his beloved’s hard cock.

The pace Din set was brutal, each thrust driving deeper and deeper. He tipped his head back, savouring the fullness of his lover inside him. Corin was making needy noises, trembling as he struggled to maintain a semblance of stillness, although his hands had curled into fists above his head. 

“Oh, you’re doing so well for me,” Din groaned, slowing his hips to a roll, “Fuck, _bid jate_.” He collapsed forward, the new angle sending sparks up his spine. 

“You’re so _fucking tight_ Din.” 

Corin shuddered, and Din felt his hips rock up. Planting an elbow next to Corin’s head, he gripped the ex-trooper’s jaw with the opposite hand and tugged, exposing the curve of his throat, “Who gave you permission to speak to me like that?” Din growled, “Hmm? Who put you in charge?” With another hard roll, Din dragged his teeth across exposed skin and Corin jumped, arching up into the touch.

“I’m, I’m sorry, _ni ceta, ni ceta, ni ceta_.”

Din tightened his grip on Corin’s jaw, “ _Tion’ni ceta, meg_?” Heat was spreading rapidly in the pit of Din’s stomach, his cock rubbing deliciously against Corin’s flexing abs.

“ _Ni_ –ah, _ni ceta_ sir,” Corin said breathlessly, voice cracking when Din nipped at his collarbone in tandem with a wet thrust.

“That’s more like it.” He lifted slightly, jerking Corin’s face to make eye contact. Wave after wave of pleasure was beginning to crest inside him and Din sped up with renewed vigour, pushing closer to that tantalizing edge.

“I’m close Corin,” he gasped, “I’m so fucking close, can you feel it?”

Feeling almost dizzy, Din was unable to pull his gaze away from the desperate man below him, cheeks hot and lips hanging open with every moan. Suddenly, there was movement out of the corner of Din’s eye and before he could do anything, Corin had tucked an arm between them to grip his dripping cock and stroke in rhythm with him. 

“Oh, _fuck_.” That was all it took to have Din spilling across Corin’s stomach, hips stuttering erratically as he came.

Din lay there, panting on top of Corin with his legs shaking, every single nerve on his body overstimulated. Corin’s hand kept stroking him through the aftershocks, his fingers using his own cum to ease the glide. His hips were twitching with the effort of not moving, warm breath tickling the Mandalorian’s ear. 

“Please, please,” Corin kept chanting in his ear, his hand finally stopping his movement on his _riduur’s_ dick. “Please, _ner kar’ta_ , it hurts”

“ _Nar dralshy’a_ ,” Din managed to gasp. He pushed himself up on his forearms, trying to put some space between his oversensitive cock and Corin’s stomach. The ex-trooper’s hands went to grip his hips, his sticky cum-coated fingers making it difficult to get a good grasp. 

Din lifted himself a little on his shaky legs and held on tight for the ride, “Come on, love. Take what you need,” Din whispered, body aching but at the same time craving it.

“Din,” Corin grunted, starting to thrust up and using his hold on his lover to push him down on his cock. He fucked in hard, his thick thighs and defined hips working in tandem to bring himself over the edge. Din took everything he gave him, tightening his own muscles for his _riduur_ and letting out soft, pained groans every time the ex-soldier bottomed out. 

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_ ,” Corin gasped after a particularly hard thrust, his rhythm becoming frantic and irregular as he finally let go. 

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_ ,” Din whispered back, feeling his _riduur’s_ cum coating his insides. Corin dropped back down to the ground, Din collapsing soon after in a tangle of limbs and panting mouths. Neither of them knew where one started and the other ended, both their heartbeats thundering in their chests. 

“Did you get what you wanted?” Din mumbled, his whole body feeling like it was run over by a blurg. 

A hot, stupid, blue-eyed blurg.

“I did. Did you?” Corin asked, both of his arms holding his lover tight against his heaving chest. 

“I always do.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> cyare - beloved  
> cya’rika - beloved  
> bid kandosii’la bal shekemiryc, ner cyar’ika. Tion’an par ni, elek? - so stunning and obedient, my love. All for me, yes?  
> Ke’rejohaa’ir ni - Tell me.  
> Ni– ni cuy– - I– I am–  
> K’uur - Hush  
> bid jate - so good  
> Ni ceta - I’m sorry  
> Tion-ni ceta, meg? - I’m sorry, what?  
> Nar dralshy'a - Put your back into it  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you
> 
> Happy Star Wars Day!


End file.
